I'm getting adopted?
by AryaSkye
Summary: An imaginary friend is rejected shortly after she's created, she is literally thrown into the garbage, and doesn't understand why she is there. Rachel is a lonely girl who cant create an imaginary friend no matter how hard she tries. Frankie is sad because the new little friend is afraid of Wilt, and feels like she will be abandoned if she is left alone for to long.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated, thank you.**

The figure sat shivering in a garbage can; she hadn't been around very long before she had been rejected. The figure was a little over a foot tall, her creator loved sock monkeys and had created her to resemble one. Unfortunately, she was a mix between a sock monkey and a person, she had the shape and body of the sock monkey complete with tail, but her color was a light skin color. She had big green eyes that resembled human eyes, and she had short brown hair like a child's. She also had a blue dress that came to her knees, which was odd for a sock monkey to have clothes.

The figure didn't understand what she had done wrong, what she had done to make her creator so angry. The girl that made her was so excited when she realized she could make sock monkey's instead of buy them. But when the figure had appeared and stated she loved the girl, the girl looked at her with disgust, named her, got bored, and threw her out. The imaginary friends name was Ashland.

It grew colder and started to rain. The figure jumped when the thunder clashed, she crawled to the far corner and huddled against the wall. The walls were too high for her to climb out, she had tried stackingthings and then jumping, but she was still too short. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, the little friend screamed, and covered her ears. Ashland heard something moving outside. It sounded like something was searching the other trash cans, and she heard something squeaking. A mouse ran past her and she screamed again, whatever was outside stopped moving. She covered her mouth as she heard it get closer, she stifled another scream. The dumpster lid tried to open; the friendbegan to quietly cry as she buried her face in her knees. The lid opened and she felt the rain hit her small cold body; she shivered violently, and sobbed quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry, but are you okay?" the person asked kindly. Ashland looked up and screamed again. The figure that had opened the dumpster lid was tall, red, had a stumpy arm, and a crooked eye. He looked surprised as she turned away and cried, he looked at the tiny shivering friend, and he knew that he had to help the poor thing.

Ashland heard the dumpster lid slam the back as it opened all the way, she backed up further but couldn't go any further considering her back was already against the wall. She heard the figure quietly say he was sorry, before she felt a hand wrap around her waist and lift her up and out of the can. Ashland screamed and kicked at the hand, but he didn't let go. She felt herself get soaked, she felt herself being pressed against the figures chest as he attempted to shield her from the rain. His whole hand covered her, and shielded her from the rain.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. My names Wilt, what's yours?" he said as he held the little friend close so she wouldn't get any wetter. The little friend looked up as she shivered from the cold. She wasn't sure if she should trust this person or not, but he didn't seem to want to do her harm. Ashland knew this friend was trying to help but he scared her, she figured as soon as he let go she would run for it.

"A-A-As-h-h-h-l-l-l-land." She said as she shivered. Wilt half smiled at the little friend, then headed back to his home at Fosters.

"W-w-where are you taking m-m-me?" Ashland asked.

"I'm taking you to a place where you will get a warm bed, and shelter." The tall friend said happily. He felt the little friend relax a little, shortly after he heard her breathing evenly, and came to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep.

Frankie paced the front room; it had almost been two hours since she had sent Wilt out to the store. It was raining, he was late, and who knew what had happened? She suddenly heard the familiar sound of his shoes squeaking on the side walk. Relieved, she flung open the door, and she would have scolded him had he not appeared to be holding something. Wilt walked into the house while Frankie shut the door, she walked in front of him and scowled.

"Whe-." She began, but stopped when he knelt in front of her and carefully opened his hand so she could see the little friend. She gasped quietly at the small figure; the little friend was still asleep and had finally stopped shivering.

"Oh Wilt, she's so cute." Frankie whispered.

"I was on my way back from the store when I heard her scream. Oh I'm sorry, the store was closed."

"That's alright, we sho-."

Eduardo suddenly burst into the room, he walked noisily toward them. Frankie and Wilt turned to him and shushed him while glaring.

"Oh I am sorry, why are we being quite?" Eduardo whispered.

"Because this little friend is asleep, and we don't want to wake her. Is that okay?" Wilt said. Eduardo tiptoed and peaked over Frankie's shoulder; he looked at the tiny friend and smiled.

"She is so cute, can I hold her please?" Ed asked.

"Well, I don't know, she scare's easily. I mean when she saw me, she screamed." Wilt said.

"That's okay Wilt; we just won't wake her, Ed-."

"Coco?" they turned to see Coco looking around Ed.

"Si it's an imaginary amigo, she's so cute and little."Eduardo said.

"Coco co coco, coco?"

"Ya Wilt, where did you find her?" Frankie asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I told you."

"No." Eduardo said.

"Oh. Well, I found her in a dumpster in an alley."

"Oh the poor thing. Here let me take her and I'll find a room for her to sleep." Frankie said Wilt started to hand her over when the house was suddenly filled with high pitched screaming. Mac flew down the stairs screaming his head off, while Bloo chased him, laughing manically while holding a chocolate bar. Eduardo yelled in surprise and stood up; Wilt jumped to his feet.Frankie was holding Ashland who jumped with a start. Ashland screamed when she saw the boy running at them, she jumped out of Frankie's arms and onto Wilt. She climbed on top of his head and sat there shivering with fear.

Coco ran around in a circle yelling at Bloo, Mac weaved between everyone while screaming, Eduardo started to speak really quickly in Spanish, and Frankie started yelling at Bloo and Mac telling them to stop. Ashland got scared of the noise and jumped onto the low hanging chandelier. She held on and watched, Wilt spoke calmly to her trying to get her down, but she couldn't hear him. He then turned to the others and tried to calm them down, but they just got louder.

"Frank-," he began

"BLOO PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Ed-,"

"NO LOCO CRAZY!"

"Co-,"

"COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO!"

"Guys we-,"

"AAAAAHHHHH! BLOO STOP IT!" Mac screamed.

"I'm sorry but-,"

"MUWHAHAHA! EAT IT MAC!" Bloo said laughing. They all started talking at once again, Wilt looked up to see Ashland close her eyes and cover her ears.

"ENOUGH!" Wilt shouted. Everyone froze and looked at him.Wilt walked over to Bloo and took the candy, and he gave it to Coco who ate it. Bloo started to protest and whine; Wilt walked to the chandelier, reached up and grabbed the little friend who squealed with fright. He pulled her down then gently handed her to Frankie.

"I'm sorry, but is that okay?" Wilt asked Frankie, she smiled then nodded. Wilt walked out of the room to do something else, Frankie smiled again then walked up stairs to take care of Ashland. Eduardo and Coco looked at each other in confusion, Mac stood still with his mouth hanging open, and Bloo wandered off while grumbling about something.

"I've never heard Wilt shout so loud." Mac finally said.

"Cococo coco coco." Coco said.

"Si, he is scary when he gets mucho angry." Eduardo said.

"I wonder if he would want to go do something with us, you know to make him feel better." Mac said, he walked off to go find Wilt, Coco and Ed wandered off to find something to do.

Frankie took Ashland into a room, it was basic with a bunk bed, she set the friend down, and straightened the top bunk.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Frankie said as she knelt to her level. Ashland looked around the room, she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay here; it was better than the garbage, but it was loud and big.

"My name's Ashland." The small friend said.

"Well this is where you will live until you get adopted. Your roommate's name is Elsie, and she is super sweet, about your size, and completely made of glass, but I know you two will get along." Frankie got up and headed to the door, Ashland ran over and hugged her around the leg, causing Frankie to stop and turn.

"Don't leave me." The little friend sobbed "I don't want to be alone anymore." Frankie bent down picked up the friend and held her, walking over to the bed she sat down, and started to comfort Ashland.

"Don't cry Ashland. I'm not leaving you, I'm going down stairs to make dinner while you go and play with the other friend's." Ashland looked up at her with big tears.

"You're not throwing me away?" Ashland asked hope creeping into her voice. Sadness tugged at Frankie's heart, it always made her want to cry when the friend's felt alone and abandoned.

"I'm not leaving you; no one in this home is put in a room and then abandoned." Frankie said, Ashland hugged the red head, and then jumped off her lap.

"So where do I sleep?" Ashland asked "Can I sleep on the top bunk?"

"Sure thing, I like the bottom so I don't fall and break." A voice said from the door, Ashland turned to see a girl made of glass, she was completely transparent, had long white hair, she wore a pink shirt with a butterfly on it, a gray and black plaid skirt, and black leggings. She was actually quite pretty to look at.

"Elsie, this is Ashland, your new roommate." Frankie said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated, and would speed up the writing, thank you.  
**

Ashland loved her roommate she was a lot like herself and helped her find everything around the house. She wasn't afraid of Coco or Eduardo anymore, Coco was a lot of fun and Eduardo loved to have tea parties. Ashland still didn't like Bloo, and she stayed away from the tall friend called Wilt, for some reason he just gave her the creeps. He was super nice, but the fact that he towered over everyone else, had a creepy eye and one arm, just scared her.

Everyone else seemed to be okay, but she was still a little scared of some of the other friends. Ashland was sitting on her bed when the door flung open.

"ASHLAND! Tomorrows adopt a thought Saturday!" Elsie said happily.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's where children come and adopted a friend. It's your first one so don't be too upset if no one gets you okay?"

"Okay I guess." Ashland didn't know if she wanted to be adopted or not.

NEXT MORNING

Ashland woke up to an extremely noisy house, everyone was running around excitedly, Elsie jumped out of bed and ran around the room.

"Get up, get up, get up! We might get adopted today!" Elsie ran out the room laughing. Ashland looked out the window and saw Frankie setting up with some of the other friends. The halls went quiet as the friends went downstairs. Ashland got out of bed and went to the door, she opened it and looked out into the hall, and it was empty.

Ashland walked out and headed down to the entryway; she looked around at all the other doors, and wondered what was behind them. She suddenly heard something squeaking behind her, she stopped and turned nothing was there but the squeaking continued. Ashland ran down the hall she kept looking back to make sure nothing was following her, as she continued to run she was relieved when she saw the stairs to the entryway. The squeaking got louder, she turned to see a giant shoe rounding the corner behind her, and she tripped down the stairs. Ashland screamed as she fell down the stairs, she tumbled and collided with every step. The little friend finally stopped at the bottom, she lay there and started to cry silently, the squeaking stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Oh no." she heard someone say, the person ran down the stairs and picked her up.

"I'm sorry, but are you okay?" Wilt asked, Ashland looked up and screamed, she tried to wiggle free, but every time she fell Wilt caught her. Wilt finally got a good grip on the friend, and then tried to calm her down; Ashland kicked and cried Frankie ran into the room.

"What's going on?" she said, Wilt tried to explain but Ashland was too busy screaming and crying, Frankie took the little friend and tried to comfort her.

When the little friend calmed down, Frankie sat on the stairs and asked her to tell her what happened, and Wilt quietly stood there. Ashland explained how someone scared her and then followed her around, she explained how she fell down the stairs and then Wilt (the tall scary guy) had picked her up. Wilt looked surprised, he didn't mean to scare the little friend, he bent down and tried to apologize but Ashland just hid into Frankie's shoulder. He moved back, he tried to apologize again but the friend just stayed hidden.

"Wilt…maybe you should let me handle this." Frankie said. Wilt walked to the front door, he opened it then looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered then walked out. Frankie watched him close the door, and then turned to Ashland.

"Wilts not that bad, he's actually one of the sweetest friends that live in Fosters; you should really give him a chance." Ashland looked up at to see Frankie smiling; she turned to the now closed-door, and said.

"I'll try."

LATER

Ashland wandered around looking at all the other friends and the children, and she wondered if anyone would adopt her. Elsie was jumping around and showing of for a little girl who wasn't really paying attention. The little girl saw Eduardo and ran over to him talking excitedly; Elsie looked at the ground then walked off, she saw Ashland and waved. Ashland swore she saw a shadow of a tear in Elsie's eyes, but the friend was good at masking her pain.

"Are you okay?" Ashland asked.

"Oh ya I don't care about the kids, it's just fun to talk to them." Ashland could tell she was lying, but Elsie grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a little girl.

"Go talk to her while I hunt some people down." With that Elsie ran off. Ashland looked up at the girl and tried to smile.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"What are you supposed to be?" the girl asked rudely.

"An Imaginary friend…."She answered quietly

"Well DUH! Why else would you be in this stupid place?"

"It's not a stupid place..."

"Obviously it is since these weird creatures and YOU are here, you are such a horrible thing, I can definitely understand why your child gave you away!"

Ashland stared at the girl with tears in her eyes, and ran off to a tree in the back yard, and cried.

Frankie saw the whole thing and asked the little girl to go home, because she was upsetting the friends, the girl huffed in anger, but left anyway.

Frankie walked to the tree and tried to talk to Ashland, she could only see the tip of the friend's tail high in the branches. She stood there for five minutes trying to coax the friend down, but Ashland ignored her. Frankie sighed and hung her head; she suddenly heard shoe's squeaking on the ground. Wilt stood under the tree and looked up, at the little friend.

"Don't cry, there will be another kid that will want you, that little girl doesn't understand how sweet you can be. Do you want to come down and play with Elsie, if that's okay?" Ashland looked down at the friend that scared her, he didn't seem so scary at the moment, and she decided to try to trust him, she sniffed then nodded. Wilt smiled he reached up and waited for her to climb into his hand, she hesitated but took his hand, and he took her down from the tree. Ashland climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder, she stayed there as he walked back to the house, and Frankie followed.

Frankie smiled as the two finally became friends, they laughed as Wilt said something to cheer up Ashland, the rest of the day went smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated, thank you.**

**One month later**

The stars twinkled in the night sky; the spring night air was sweet and crisp, and the mansion was noisy with the sound of a party. The little girl listened to the adults laugh and cheer as they drank the night away. Her parents always had parties; they said it helped them make a 'good image' of the family. When the party started she had to stay in her room and be quite, her maid would come up every once in a while to check on her, but other than that she was alone. She tried so hard to be a good girl, but nothing she did got her parents attention, there was a knock on the door.

"Rachel?" her maid walked in with some cookies. "What are you doing dear?" Rachel sighed and stared out the window again. Rachel was eight years old, she had dark hair that was in between black and brown which went just past her shoulders, her eyes resembled the color of sapphires, and her skin was fair.

"I'm trying to image myself a friend…again." Rachel said sadly she closed her eyes and thought for a minute, "I need someone to play with, someone to love, someone to help me, and someone to keep me safe." She opened her eyes; the room was empty except for her and the maid.

"Why can't I make a friend, Laura?" the girl said with tears. "I have tried every day, and I still don't have a friend." Rachel started to cry, all she wanted was someone to love her. Rachel's parents had told her she was an accident in their lives; they never intended to have children, but she had come along anyway.

Laura felt bad about the little girl's situation, she wished she could help her, the maid was an extremely beautiful lady, she was tall thin, had pale skin, fiery red curly wild hair, and always had her hair up because it wouldn't stay put. She had sapphire blue eyes and was in her mid-thirties, she had worked with the family ever since she was twenty one.

"It's alright dear." Laura said as she hugged the poor child. "Go to sleep now dear, and forget about it." Someone downstairs called for Laura, she said goodnight and left the room; Rachel crawled into bed, she thought about what it would be like if someone loved her, the thought made her sad and she cried herself to sleep.

**MORNING**

Rachel sat alone at the table, she picked at the food that had been prepared, and she looked at the other empty seats. Her parents never ate with her, nor did they want to, Rachel did everything by herself. Sighing she ate her breakfast and left for school, she went to the local public school because she wasn't 'good enough' to go to a private school, this made her parents angry, but they didn't care enough to fix the problem.

Rachel got on the bus and sat near the back, she rested her head against the window, when she first started nobody wanted to be her friend, however, as soon as they found out she was rich everybody wanted to be her friend, because if you were friends with a rich kid you could get anything you wanted. All Rachel wanted though was a true friend who didn't care about her wealth but want to be with her instead.

Three girls got on the bus and walked over to Rachel, they were her so called 'friends', the girls were rich, snobby, popular, and mean. Rachel sighed as the girl's sat by her and across from her, they were only 'friends' because their parents were.

"Hello Tiffany, Haley, and Ashley." Rachel grumbled the three girls had decided to call themselves R.A.T.H, which was extremely immature in Rachel's mind, but the others didn't care. Tiffany was a tall and skinny blonde girl with blue eyes; she considered her appearance to be what everyone wanted. Haley was also skinny, but slightly shorter she had wavy red hair and bright green eyes. Ashley was just barely taller than Haley, she was also blonde, but her hair was curly and she had dark brown eyes like chocolate.

"Hey Rachel, want to come party with us after school?" Tiffany said in her snooty way. Rachel ignored her, the girl's version of a party was sit and gossip about anyone and everyone, then watch super sappy movies.

"No thanks, I have other things to do." Rachel said more to herself.

"Like no you don't, all your like going to do, is like sit at home, and like, mope." Haley said. They pulled up to the school and watched the other students get out.

"Oh come on you know it'll be fun, besides its Friday night." Ashley said.

"Let me think about it." Rachel said, which really meant no, but the girls smiled and chattered away about what they would do that night.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, she got bored listening to the girls jabber about the 'cute boy's' at school, besides they were only eight years old. The last hour of school seemed to drag, Rachel stared at the clock the whole time, she didn't know why but she wanted the day to end now. When the bell finally rang, Rachel gathered her stuff and rushed out; she wanted to go home before the clique found her again.

"Too late." She muttered as the girls rounded the corner and started to talk to her about their so called party they were having that night. As they walked down the hall Rachel noticed one of the boys handing out flyers to some event, she didn't know why but it caught her attention. She lingered behind the group then came to a stop next to the boy, she couldn't quiet remember his name but she knew it reminded her of a noodle dish.

"Come to 'Adopt a thought Saturday' tomorrow from 10am to 7pm." The boy said. He handed flyers to some passing girls, who giggled and walked off; Rachel swore she saw the boy blush. The young man looked at her and frowned, he knew she was part of the popular group that teased him.

"What do you want?" he said coldly, Rachel ignored his question and stepped up to him.

"Hi, I'm Rachel what's your name?" she stuck her hand out to the surprised boy; he took it and introduced himself as Mac.

"What's this event you're doing Mac?" Rachel asked, he looked at the paper then back at her, he glared at her.

"Why do you care miss popular?" He said Rachel rolled her eyes.

"If I wasn't interested, why would I ask?" she said, he opened his mouth to say something then closed it as if he didn't have a good answer, instead he folded his arms and frowned at her.

"This event is for 'imaginary friends' you adopt them, that's why it's called 'Adopt a Thought Saturday'. I'm just doing my part to help them get adopted." Mac said he glanced over her shoulder and noticed the other girl had stopped to listen and giggle at him.

"You're not just standing here to make fun of me are you?" Mac asked still frowning at her. Rachel looked over to see her friends giggling at her and the boy; she hated it when they just stopped in the hall to giggle at people.

"No Mac, I just wanted a flyer." She said sticking her hand out. Mac looked at her warily, he handed her the flyer, she smiled thanked him and walked off. As she approached her 'friends' she folded the flyer and stuck it in her pocket, she didn't need them in her business.

When the bus pulled to a stop in her neighborhood, Rachel jumped out and ran inside, she thundered up the stairs tripped a couple times, but kept going she didn't stop until she got to her room. Rachel flung her backpack on the bed dug the flyer out of her pocket and carefully opened it, the flyer told her where to go and how long it would be, there was a catch, and she noticed it in small letters at the bottom, her legal guardian or parent had to sign the paper work.

Rachel yelled in frustration, she waded up the flyer and threw it at her bed, she knew there was no way her parents would care enough to sign the papers. She lay on the floor and began to attempt to make a friend again; it didn't work, as usual, she heard someone run up the stairs, Laura burst into the room.

"What's going on, you run through the house and then start screaming." Her maid said. Rachel sat up looked at the maid and wandered to her bed; she picked up the paper and handed it to the woman, and then sat on her bed. After the maid unfolded the paper, she gave the girl a look of scorn for acting the way she did, after reading the paper she smiled.

"Oh Rachel this is wonderful, you should go do this." Her maid said.

"Read the fine print, why it's called 'fine' print I'll never know, it should be called 'disappointment' print." The girl muttered, the maids face fell as she read, she knew as well as the girl that her parents would never allow this.

"Oh well maybe there's another way-," her maid began, Rachel suddenly jumped off the bed.

"What day is it?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Friday."

"No the date."

"Oh well its April twenty fourth."

"That's perfect, my birthdays in two months!" Rachel hugged the maid then ran out of her room.

"Where are you going?"

"It's almost my birthday; my parents might be okay with me getting a friend." The girl said as she left the room and ran down the stairs, her maid Laura sighed sadly, she knew it was a long shot and her parents would decline.

Rachel made her way to the parlor; she peeked in and saw her father sitting in his arm chair reading the newspaper, and her mother reading a sappy love story. Her father was a proper gentleman, he had black curly hair and dark eyes, and her mother was tall and slender with brown hair and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. She took a deep breath and walked in, making sure to look presentable and decent, she cleared her throat and her parents looked up annoyed.

"What do you want?" her father said coldly, Rachel shivered a little her father never spoke kindly to or about her.

"Well my birthday is in two months and I know what I want." Rachel said confidently.

"So what?" her mother said.

"I want a friend." The girl said.

"You have friends already, those nice girls that you never seem to hang out with." Her father said.

"They aren't really my friends; I want friends that will love-,"

"You don't need 'love' you get plenty of it here." He said. "Now go away." with that her parents returned to their reading. Rachel just stood there, she wasn't giving up, she didn't **want** a friend she **needed** one.

"I won't ask for anything else, I promise all I need is for one of you to sign the paper." Her parents looked up.

"You can't adopt a friend." Her mother scolded.

"Yes you can, Fosters Home for Imaginary friends has all sorts of-," her mother laughed cruelly.

"What idiotic 'Imaginary' friend would ever want to live with the likes of you?" her mother said. Rachel felt hot tears threaten to come out and humiliate her, who was she kidding; no friend would come home with her.

"If there's nothing else go away." her father said, Rachel suddenly had an idea.

"I promise the friend will never bother you or your parties, just please let me have a friend daddy."

"I told you not to call me that unless were out in public." Her father scolded.

"Oh please, please, please." Rachel said.

"ALRIGHT!" her father bellowed, Rachel shrank back she knew she had gone too far. "If we buy and sign for the friend you won't be getting any Christmas presents this year understood." He hoped this would discourage the child and they would never have to hear about it again.

"Oh I promise." Rachel said, she didn't care about presents she just wanted someone to love her. "Thank you!" she hugged her father who pushed her away.

"Now that we promised to do this, go away." he said coldly, Rachel's happiness faded away like flower that was set on fire.

"Yes sir." She mumbled as she left the room, she went to eat dinner alone. When she got back to her room she did her homework, and then went to bed. She hoped her parents were wrong and a friend would go home with her, she tried one last time to make a friend and failed. Rachel lay in bed and tried to imagine a friend several more times, nothing happened like the other times, she turned over in bed and cried herself to sleep.

I know its been awhile :(.


End file.
